


Slither

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Daydreaming, Dubious Consentacles, Masturbation, Other, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little pet that Pavel picks up seems harmless. . . but looks can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slither

"Such discerning taste, young man! This creature is very loyal, very loving. Just a single caress and he will want to cuddle you forever." 

The little creature vibrates against his soft hand, and Pavel laughs lightly. The thing resembles an eel or a snake, dusky purple with frilled ridges around his head. He's not sure how the thing can see him, it only has a tiny little mouth. But as he strokes it, it rubs lovingly against him. 

The young Russian hadn't expected to find anything in the night market on Zennidar, but had gladly beamed down to the planet for a couple hours of relaxation. The Enterprise was a wonderful ship, but nothing beat fresh air. When he had first walked past the booth, he had a mind to keep walking, but had stopped and focused on the creature, curious by something he had never seen before. Once holding it, the quivering being made him feel a companionship that he had missed on the Enterprise.

"He iz very lowely, but I am not allowed to hawe a pet. . ." Pavel states sadly, starting to set the critter down, but the trader places a wizened green hand on his.

"What harm can he be on such a massive starship?" The old man queries. "He takes up very little space , and consumes even less. Would you not like such a companion to make you feel loved at the end of the work day?"

It has been a long jaunt, and sometimes Pavel does feel so lonely. At times, he feels like being so young makes it harder to make many friends. After a moment's consideration, he smiles and nods.

"Da, I shall take him." The blonde pays and tucks the creature carefully in a corner of his travel satchel. Checking the time, he realizes he has to make his way back to the rendezvous point. 'Thank you wery much!"

He never notices the wicked gleam in the Orion trader's eye.

~~~~~~~~

Nothing is very strange about the little creature. When Pavel is at shift, it curls into his blankets. No matter what he offers it, it doesn't eat, but seems to subsist on his affection. 

Pavel names it Miliy, because it is a little sweetheart. When he comes back to his quarters at the end of every shift, it is waiting for him, ready to snuggle. Miliy is the perfect companion, resting in the crook of his arm when he is reading, practically purring against his neck when he goes to sleep. He feels happy, just knowing that this little creature cares for him and depends on him.

Yet still. . . he's never seen it eat.

~~~~~~~~

Days later, he walks into his room, tired and sweaty. Usually, working out isn't such a bother, but today Hikaru had wanted to show him a few moves. Fencing is not Pavel's forte, but the helmsman had only had to give him a pleading look and he'd caved. At least he'd had to be shown repeatedly but the other man proper stance and how to hold the blade, which had meant Hikaru had to hold him from behind. He reddens, remembering just how close the other man had been to him, how the taut lines of his body had molded so perfectly to him. . . Pavel blushes just thinking about it, just how much of Hikaru that had been pressed against him. His cock twitches to think what it might have felt like without clothes on.

Something brushes up against his leg as he pulls off his work out shirt, and he looks down curiously. The little creature is rubbing at him, and with a smile, he reaches down and scoops it up, noting how much it is trembling. With a soothing hand, he strokes down it's back, sitting on the bed in the process. Pavel holds the little creature to his chest, absent-mindedly stroking and still thinking of Hikaru.

There is a strange little sensation very close to his right nipple, and it takes a moment to realize that Miliy is lapping at him. A tiny silver tendril of a tongue darting from its tiny little mouth, licking at some of the sweat on his chest. Pavel watches with fascination, it's the first time that he's ever actually watched the little thing consume anything. It's slightly strange, knowing that Miliy is eating his sweat when he's been offering him milk and honey and soup and all sorts of other things. . .

Pavel gasps out as that little mouth clamps on a nipple, tongue laving furiously. It feels amazing, but he feels immediately guilty for gaining pleasure from the little creature.

Plucking it off, he sets it on his bed, and is shocked when it makes a sad little trill at him, a noise that he's never heard before. With a smile, he pets it reassuringly before he makes his way into the bathroom, shrugging out of his clothes and hopping into the sonic shower. 

Fifteen minutes before he's supposed to meet Hikaru for dinner. Just fifteen minutes to relieve himself of a small amount of the tension rushing through his body. His hand slides down to his cock, already half hard from the thought of the helmsman's dark chocolatey eyes on him, that quirked grin with just a slight hint of ivory teeth. . . if only it was Hikaru's hand roaming over his hipbone, down to his quickly hardening erection.

Something slithers past his foot, and Pavel jumps, looking wildly at the floor. There's nothing there but the pristine floor of the shower. A small chuckle slips past his lips. Why is he so jumpy? It's not as if Hikaru will ever know that he's touching himself to thoughts of the dark haired man. With a sigh, he shuts his eyes again, letting fantasy take over-

_Hikaru's hands caress down his chest, a smirk playing across his lips. "So beautiful," he whispers, and Pavel blushes. These hands guide them across the stars, keep them from danger. Expertly, they stroke along his hipbone, teasing the down of his pubic hair._

_"More, please. . ." He can't help buck buck into that touch, arms wrapped around Sulu's broad shoulders and strong neck. The other man complies, hand stroking down between his thighs, ghosting over his erection. Pavel moans, practically purring. Hikaru's hand gently teases along his shaft. The strokes start out gentle, but pick up in tempo, and he bucks into that grasp._

_Pressure starts to build in his lower abdomen, balls starting to feel heavy. He groans, wanting more._

_He can feel prodding between the cleft of his ass and he rocks back into it. "Mmmm. . ." Slowly, he pushes harder, willing himself to open to Hikaru's skilled touch. The digit slowly pushes past that tight ring of muscle, probing deeper._

_Pavel's breath hitches, the finger inside undulating deliciously until it gets to that sweet spot inside, attacking it with a maddening fervor. His breaths start to come out in little gasps, rocking into that finger, the warm hand on his cock, the fingers teasingly flicking at a nipple-_

He blinks open in shock, looking down. One hand is splayed on a nipple, the other still wrapped around himself. But still, there is something in his ass giving him pleasure. Awkwardly, he squeals, reaching behind himself trying to pull whatever it is away, but it is burying deeper and deeper within him. Finally, his hands wrap around the wriggling little thing, and he pulls. It trills in irritation, and for the first time, he realizes that it must be his little pet.

"Miliy?! Stop zhat!" Another tug, and then a sharp pain spreads up his finger. With a curse, he pulls away to see blood welling from miniscule bite marks. Pavel can't believe that the docile creature has actually bit him.

Then he feels it, like a second heartbeat, coursing down his arm, surging through his body. As it spreads through his chest, he feels his nipples peak, painfully hard, and he can't help the wanton moan that spills from his mouth. But the time the effects of the bite reach his cock, he knows he's about to come against the wall.

Something slides down his taint, behind his balls and languidly wraps around his cock. Pavel's heart stutters, and he can feel himself sinking to the floor. It's like he has become boneless. He lays flat on his back, legs wide as his hips cant up of their own volition. Looking down, he can see Miliy, nearly tripled in size, wrapping around his erection. Pavel can't make words, just stuttered mewls of pleasure. Silvery tendrils spew from the creature's mouth, flicking daintily up and down his erection, tickling at his balls. The moan that he makes only grows in cadence as the tendrils tug and soothe over his heated flesh.

The creatures tail starts to vibrate within him, and Pavel sees stars, shooting hard.

He can feel his come splatter against his chest, and the creature slithers out of him, sliding along his skin to lap up the semen on his chest. Pavel's body still quakes with little spasms, body flushed and weightless with completion. 

His vision comes back, and his breathing starts to even out. Unsure of how much time has passed, he looks up to see Miliy has licked up each and every dab of white, and now seems to be cleaning itself on his chest. Sensing movement, it quirks its head towards him, little frills luminescent. Pavel swallows.

"Miliy?" Pavel asks, and the little creature just trills happily at him, rubbing contentedly up against his belly. He doesn't know what to think, that his little pet is some kind of sex crazed parasite, but he doesn't get a chance to as the bell for his personal quarters goes off.

_Hikaru!_

Cursing lightly in Russian, the young man jumps to his feet on jellied legs. Somehow he manages to tuck the little creature into the folds of his bed and pull clothes on by the fourth ring. 

He opens the door, breathless and smiling. "Zho zhorry to make you vait."

For a moment the look that Hikaru gives him makes him wonder if he knows, that somehow it's written all over his face that he was masturbating thinking of him and has some weird little alien creature for a pet that eats come. . . but the other man just chuckles and steps back. "It's alright. I like a long shower myself. Hungry?"

Pavel smiles as he follows the other man to the mess hall. It's hard not to think of Miliy, dozing contentedly in his bed. But it's not like the little creature has ever gotten out of his room before. Such a little thing couldn't possibly become a problem. . .

With a grin, Pavel focuses on the handsome man beside him, all thoughts of anything else completely out of his head.


End file.
